Потребность
by Dgihuznaut
Summary: Гарри уверен, что Сириус его не любит. Крестный его в этом разубеждает, а рождество на площади Гриммо становится намного лучше. Слэш. Перевод /s/5419635/1/Need.


Потребность.

Что ж, это Рождество будет отстойнее некуда. Мистер Уизли дома, ага, но дома, на площади Гриммо, от этого оживленнее не становится. Колеблющиеся тени никуда не отступают, становится трудно дышать, когда я надолго остаюсь в одиночестве. Гермиона с Роном ни отступают от меня ни на шаг, словно душат меня; они меня не понимают, и, что намного хуже, я и не хочу чтобы понимали. Единственный, кто мне нужен – Сириус.

Сириус отсиживается наверху с Клювокрылом, я никак не могу застать его внизу, чтобы серьезно поговорить. Может, это и прозвучит патетически, но меня одолевает безнадежная тоска, потребность быть с Сириусом, разделять то, что ни с кем другим он не разделит, отчаянная потребность в его любви. Мерлин, я унылая копия всем известного золотого мальчика.

Я наблюдаю за ним, пока мы ужинаем с семейством Уизли, и Молли беспокойно мечется по неудобно-маленькой кухне. Его глаза запали, под ними залегли тени. Губы сжаты в порыве злости, или, может, раздражения? Буйные кудри небрежно ниспадают на спину. Он поражает своим несчастным видом. Я знаю, он чувствует себя бесполезным, разъяренно-беспомощным в этой своей новой клетке, и я отчаянно желаю разгладить морщины на его лице, зацеловать изогнутые в гримасе губы и прогнать тьму из изумительных синих глаз. Я желаю его так, как ничего прежде в жизни, и я хочу, чтобы он смотрел на меня по-другому. Не как на сына Джеймса и Лили. А как на Гарри, просто Гарри.

Молли и Сириус опять обо мне спорят, крестный хочет мне что-то сказать, а у Молли — чертова нужда возиться со мной, как с грудничком. Чудная она женщина, Молли, но иногда так и хочется ее пристукнуть. Я не ее ребенок, и сколько бы она не намекала на то, чтобы я звал ее мамой, сколько бы не душила меня в объятиях, я никогда им не стану. Сириус — моя семья, он — единственный, ради кого я всем пожертвую. Иногда, когда все уже спят, я вытаскиваю из-под подушки фото со свадьбы родителей, то самое, что передал Хагрид. Я просто ... гляжу на Сириуса, и рассказываю ему, улыбающемуся то, что ни рассказал бы ему настоящему. Мда, точно патетически вышло.

Сириус резко вскакивает, переворачивает стол, вылетает из комнаты, и я слышу, как хлопает дверь в библиотеку. Так, Поттер, ты все-так гриффиндорец или сопливый хаффлпаффец? Я поднимаюсь и отправляюсь за Сириусом. Я смогу. Я войду в библиотеку, сяду рядом с крестным и поговорю с ним.

Я тихонько стучусь и проскальзываю внутрь, он кричит что-то совсем неразборчивое. Будем надеяться, что это приглашение.

- Сириус, - начинаю, не отходя от двери, на случай, если он скажет мне выметаться.  
- Ох, Гарри, думал, это Молли. Тебе что-то нужно? - говорит он, мне кажется, это он о том, что я не слышал. Я делаю пару шагов внутрь комнаты, нервно закусив губу.  
- Эээ, я просто подумал, что мы сможем поговорить, так сможем? - отвечаю неуверенно.  
- Конечно, парень. Иди сюда, садись, - отвечает он с фальшивой улыбкой.

Я приближаюсь с дивану и сажусь рядом, весь напряженный. Я смотрю на его абсолютно неестественное выражение лица и чувствую, как внутри все холодеет.

- Перестань, - требую, выпрямляясь и вглядываясь в его глаза. Он выглядит ужасно смущенным, и мне становится немного стыдно за то, что я им вот так командую.  
- Я не... Начинает он, склоняя голову набок, ну совсем как Мягколап.  
- Просто не притворяйся минуты две, ладно? Я не вынесу, если еще и ты будешь...  
- Я вздыхаю, хватаясь обеими руками за голову. Как люди так могут жить? Я не сплю нормально уже несколько дней, и так чертовски устал, что скоро не выдержу всего этого давления.  
- Гарри, я не притворяюсь. Я вообще без понятия, что ты от меня хочешь, - отвечает Сириус, принимая такое же положение. Он выглядит настолько потерянным, что мне становится еще хуже от того, что я его загружаю своими проблемами. Твою ж мать, когда я научусь думать, перед тем как открыть рот?  
- Я ничего от тебя не хочу, Сириус. Я просто хочу, чтобы ты был собой, и наверное, чтобы мы почаще разговаривали, - хрипло выдаю я, чувствуя, что моя потребность возрастает. Он смотрит на меня, выражение его смягчается, и он кладет мне на плечо руку.  
- Прости. Я думал, что ты... Ладно проехали, окей? Я был не прав. Дело не в тебе, Гарри, честно. Просто... я не совсем понимаю, как тебя воспитывать, - отвечает он, откидываясь на спинку дивана и увлекая меня с собой.  
- Не надо меня воспитывать, я же как-то жил без этого пятнадцать лет. Как насчет того, чтобы быть просто друзьями? - Предлагаю с надеждой. Ни за что не сближусь с ним, если он будет считать своим долгом меня воспитывать.  
- Слава Мерлину, - выдыхает, широко улыбаясь мне. Мои губы расползаются в стороны, и я киваю, удовлетворенный.  
- Если бы я спросил, что стряслось, ты бы мне сказал? - Спрашиваю после пары минут в блаженной тишине. Его сапфировый взгляд пригвождает меня к месту.  
- Просто не могу сидеть взаперти в этом гребаном доме. Я не сделал ничегошеньки полезного для Ордена, с тех пор, как появился тут. А что до тебя, так я стараюсь делать все, как можно лучше, но, сам понимаешь, получается как всегда, я никогда не умел просить прощения, Гарри, но мне действительно жаль из-за сказанного мною о твоем отце, а ты ведь все слышал тогда, и я... - слова потоком льются из уст Сириуса, как будто он только и ждал подходящего момента, чтобы выговориться. Бедняга, как же он одинок в этом старом доме, имея только Клювокрыла в собеседниках.

Я не знал, что сказать ему, на ум не приходило ни одного слова, способного хоть на самую малость описать тот круговорот эмоций, что я испытывал. Так что, я просто обнял его. Бросился ему на шею и крепко прижал к себе. Удивленно хмыкнув, он все-таки обхватил меня за талию, зарывшись носом в мои волосы. От него шел дурманящий запах, запах стойкости и мужественности, именно такой, каким я его представлял. Сириус — моя семья, мой дом, и я хотел значить то же, и нечто большее для него. Знает ли он, как вдохновляет меня, как любое его слово поддерживает меня? Он единственный, кто по-настоящему обо мне заботится. Он никогда не оставит меня брести в неведении, не взвалит на меня одного груз ответственности. Он всегда будет со мной, стойкий, настоящий, готовый разделить со мной все злоключения.

- Если бы я спросил, что стряслось, ты бы мне сказал? - повторяет он мои слова обращенные к нему несколько минут назад, и я не в силах сдержать улыбку. Он так трогательно пытается разобраться с моими заморочками.  
- Наверное, мне просто одиноко. Знаю, у меня есть друзья, которые меня любят, и еще тут есть Уизли...но мне всегда приходится кое-что скрывать от окружающих, кое-что, что они могут счесть неприятным. Ненавижу недоговаривать... - шепчу в его волосы, осознавая тот факт, что Сириус до сих пор не отстранился. Он все еще успокаивающе гладит меня по спине, зарывшись лицом в непокорные пряди, по недоразумению зовущиеся моими волосами.  
- Что же, тебе от меня не нужно ничего скрывать. Знаю, этого недостаточно, но уж во мне гадости наверняка больше твоего, так что ты можешь рассказывать мне все, чего другим не скажешь. Так ведь? - убеждает он. Я чувствую, как предательски дрожат губы, перед глазами начинает плыть, мне удается кивнуть в знак согласия, и я еще крепче вцепляюсь в его шею.  
- Я..ты...я хочу помочь,- выдавливаю я, ощущая потребность в ответных эмоциях. Я хочу, чтобы он мог мне выговориться, и если он будет орать на все, что движется (даже на меня), что ж, пусть так. Я хочу, чтобы я был ему нужен тоже.  
- Ты уже помог, - шепчет он, сдвигая меня вбок, себе на колени. Великий Мерлин, так хорошо я себя не чувствовал. Вот и улетучились последние сомнения насчет моего интереса к парням. Так тепло и надежно я не смог бы себя чувствовать ни с какой девчонкой... к тому же, маловероятно, что ей понравилось бы, заберись я к ней на колени.  
- Сириус, - начал я тихо. Он хмыкнул в ответ, и я почувствовал вибрацию в его груди. О, это нечто... Стоп. Сосредоточься. Просто скажи ему, другой возможности может и не представиться. В конце концов, можешь и помереть завтра.  
- Я люблю тебя... Я подумал, что нужно сказать, на всякий случай...ну, ты понял, - шепчу я, напрягаясь. На миг его дыхание замирает и он крепко сжимает меня в кольце рук.  
- Гарри, ничего с тобой не случится. Я не позволю. - Он клянется, зарываясь лицом глубже в мои волосы. Что за прекрасная мысль — Сириус, который всегда рядом. Сейчас мне и правда хочется, чтобы меня исключили из школы.  
- Сириус, ты не можешь знать наверняка, - я возражаю.  
- Нет, могу, Гарри. Я не позволю, чтобы с тобой случилось что-нибудь плохое. Не позволю, чтобы тебя у меня отняли, - бормочет он, поглаживая меня как дикого зверя, готового сбежать. Разве он не знает, что только этого я и хочу? Так, это он только что сказал, что любит меня? Он — меня? Этого...этого никто мне не говорил. Никогда.  
Из моего горла вырывает задушенный всхлип, горло сводит. Я не надеялся, что Сириус полюбит меня. То есть (я же не полный идиот!), я знаю, что ТАК, как я, он меня не любит. Но,все равно, быть любимым — дивное ощущение. Я не догадывался, что можно любить с такой же силой, с какой люблю я.  
- Посмотри на меня, - приказывает Сириус, обхватывая мое лицо обеими руками и приближая его к своему. Синющие глаза, переливающиеся и внимательные, ловят мои зрачки, и воздух замерзает в моих легких.  
- Я... - комок засел у меня в горле.  
- Нет, - обрывает он, - просто выслушай. Я киваю, мое лицо все еще обнимают его ладони.  
- Ты единственный важный для меня человек. Навсегда. Никаких «но». Ты-единственная причина, по которой я мне не наплевать на эту войну. Я знаю, что я не был с тобой всегда, и я отчаянно об этом сожалею, но клянусь, с этих пор я постоянно буду рядом. Ты рос без меня, и это — все, чем я могу загладить свою вину. Понимаешь? - жарко выдыхает он, не разрывая зрительного контакта. Горло мое сжимает спазм, я не могу издать ни звука, и опять киваю.  
- Отлично. Так, что ты хотел сказать? - Он выдает, его руки соскальзывают вниз по моим ребрам, и он все так же крепко держит меня на коленях.  
- Неважно уже, - отвечаю, положив голову ему на плечо, вдыхая аромат волос.  
- Ладно, если ты настаиваешь. Уже поздно, ты вымотался, как и я, так что, почему бы нам не отправиться на боковую? - Говорит он успокаивающе, еще раз зарываясь в мои волосы, перед тем как — бл*ть! - рывком поставить меня на ноги. На какое-то время, он задерживает ладони на моей талии, чтобы убедиться, что я не собираюсь падать.

Он тепло улыбается, и провожает меня к двери, положив руку мне на спину. Вместе мы поднимаемся наверх, он останавливается на моем этаже и быстро обнимает.  
- Люблю тебя, - он шепчет мне в ухо, и восхитительная дрожь пробегает вдоль позвоночника.  
- И я тебя, - робко отвечаю. Он мягко усмехается, отпуская меня, отходит к своей комнате, машет на прощание. Мы смотрим друг другу в глаза, пока он не сворачивает на винтовой лестнице. Да уж, тяжело мне будет сегодня заснуть.

Резко просыпаюсь, весь потный, нащупываю очки и медленно сажусь в кровати. Мда, это совсем нехорошо. Волдеморт чему-то радовался. Я коротко вздрагиваю, Волдеморт не может просто так радоваться, Орден ждет неприятное известие.

Откидываю одеяла с ног, спрыгиваю на пыльный пол. Знаю, заснуть опять мне не светит, поэтому тихонько выхожу из комнаты и безнадежно сажусь на лестнице. Не хочу никого разжалобить, но почему, во имя Мерлина, эта дрянь случается только со мной? Не хочу видеть уродливую рожу Волдеморта всякий раз, как засыпаю. Я хочу нормальные сны пятнадцатилетнего подростка. Сны о Сириусе. Неужели это нереально, всего лишь стать нормальным? Ну конечно, нереально.

- Гарри? Почему ты не спишь? - слышу справа от себя. Я поворачиваюсь к еще одному неспящему на Гриммо, 12, и, узнав Сириуса, опускающегося со мной на ступеньку, слегка улыбаюсь.  
- Кошмары, - глухо отзываюсь я. Он кивает, и опускает руку на мои плечи.  
- Знаю, - отвечает он, его как будто обдает могильным холодом застенков Азкабана.  
- Представляю, что ты знаешь, - я соглашаюсь, склоняя голову ему на плечо. Он горько усмехается, и сжимает мое плечо. Я смущенно моргаю, он выдавливает улыбку.  
- Давай. Отдохнем что ли. - Голос у него все еще сиплый со сна.  
- Ох, ну, я не могу заснуть после такого, - объясняю я, повесив голову.  
- Вот поэтому мы пойдем вместе, - добавляет он, как будто я понимаю, о чем речь.  
- Что? - Я тупо переспрашиваю. Он опять усмехается и ведет меня наверх, в свою комнату.  
- Сейчас ты кое-что попробуешь, это всегда мне помогало заснуть после кошмаров, - Сириус развивает мысль, видя мое недоумение.  
- Ну да, только я не могу никак до конца тебя понять, - говорю я, осоловело моргая, когда он останавливается напротив своей комнаты. Он втягивает меня внутрь, и захлопывает дверь.  
- Я тебе дам кое-что, что поможет заснуть, заползешь со мной в кровать и тут же вырубишься, - объясняет он с усмешкой, копаясь в прикроватной тумбочке. Так, стоп. Заползти с НИМ в кровать? Этого я, признаться, меньше всего ожидал. Пожалуй, это даже маловероятнее предположения Дамблдора о том, что мои занятия окклюменцией со Снейпом укрепят отношения между домами. Что за глупость!  
- Сириус, я не думаю, что... - Начинаю я, но слова застревают у меня в горле, когда он усаживает меня на кровать, держа фиал с розовой жидкостью. Я едва могу переместиться на ту сторону кровати, куда я предположительно и должен был заползти, он забирается следом. Он сидит, опираясь на спинку кровати, откупоривает фиал и протягивает мне. Заглядывая в безумные глаза, я за раз глотаю жидкость и морщусь. Он усмехается и берет меня за руку, поглаживая большим пальцем тыльную сторону кисти. Он хмурится, нащупав мой недавний шрам.  
- Это что? - Сипло говорит он продолжая очерчивать линии, настойчиво глядит мне в глаза.  
- Ну, я как бы не должен лгать. Это от Амбридж, - говорю я не выдерживая его пристального взгляда.  
- От этой суки? Вот же гадина, - говорит он с нажимом. Я хмурюсь и издаю звук, обозначающий согласие. Вот бл*дство, как же здесь холодно. Я без понятия, как он спит в таком морозильнике. Меня пробивает дрожь, мышцы расслаблены из-за зелья, поэтому я абсолютно не готов к тому, что Сириус бесцеремонно укладывает меня поперек своей груди.

Я издаю сдавленный звук, удивившись, мои конечности волочатся за мной. Сириус глубоко усмехается, и начинает легко поглаживать мои волосы. Так. А когда он успел снять свою рубашку. Это же нечестно! Боже, ты меня испытываешь? Ладно, все в порядке. Не будем паниковать раньше времени. Всего лишь объятия. Я справлюсь.  
- Все хорошо? - спрашивает он, вибрации его голоса волной проходят по всему моему телу, так, что подгибаются пальцы на ногах.  
- Да, - я вздыхаю, сонно устраиваю лицо на его груди. Он вздыхает в ответ, и прикасается губами к моим волосам.  
- Отлично. Видишь, я говорил, что от этого ты заснешь, - он говорит. Ладно. Он хотел, чтобы я заснул. Ха! Я буду в сознании остаток ночи, лишь бы не перестать чувствовать его дыхание своей кожей. Ну, ему не обязательно об этом знать, это слегка отдает безумием. Незачем ему знать, что я неуравновешенный.  
- Ты был прав, Сири, - отвечаю зевнув. Он замирает на мгновение, затем снова целует мои волосы, продолжая успокаивающе гладить меня.  
- Мне это нравится, - говорит он с умиротворенной улыбкой, - давненько меня так не называли, - произносит он мне в волосы, и я осознаю, что сделал неосознанный шаг навстречу. Запомню, что ему нравится это имя.  
- Почему давненько? - сонно спрашиваю.  
- Ну, собеседники из дементоров неважнецкие, - произносит от усмехнувшись.  
- Я так и думал, - наконец смыкаю веки со вздохом.  
- Спокойной ночи, Гарри, - шепчет он, прижимаясь губами к моему шраму. Хм, даже не думал, что эта уродлива отметина настолько чувствительна.  
Спокойной, Сири,- бормочу. Сон на удивление быстро овладевает мной.

Шершавые ладони гладят мою грудь от ключиц до пупка, затем поднимаются вверх. Нежно-дразняще и чертовски-здорово. Я выгибаюсь навстречу рукам, и они замирают в районе желудка.  
- Гарри? - спрашивает глубокий голос, почти рычащий.  
- Ммм, - только и выдаю я, все еще в дымке полусна, - класс, - говорю я, опять выгибаюсь.  
Короткий смешок, и руки вновь отправляются в путь. Гладкие, неторопливые движения вдоль моего торса.

Ладони оглаживают теперь еще и бока, и бедра, я чувствую, что движение идет сзади меня. К моей спине прижимается теплое твердое тело, и сегодняшнее пробуждение — наичудеснейшее в моей жизни.

Черт! Сириус. Я в одной постели с Сириусом, и это его руки ласкают меня до дрожи. Плохо. Очень плохо. Мою феерическую эрекцию скрывает только моя поза, да легкие пижамные брюки. Что ж, все равно будет неловко, так что, почему бы пока не отдаться этим дивным ощущениям?

- Гарри? Ты в порядке? Ты напрягся, - урчит крестный, усиливая нажим прикосновений, чтобы убедить меня в том, что это всего лишь он, Сириус.  
- В порядке, я просто не привык спать с людьми, - отвечаю. Как только я произношу эту фразу, до меня доходит, что за чушь я спорол. Супер. Теперь он будет думать, что я *баный извращенец. *здец.  
- Хм, я тоже. Отвык, - бормочет он, вжимаясь в меня так, что мой зад абсолютно ясно ощущает всю силу его утреннего великолепия. *ля, это невероятно. Как оно будет ощущаться у меня в ладони, во рту, в моей заднице? Так, стоп. Такие мысли мне не помогут. Шею. волосы обжигает глубокое дыхание, а быстрые поцелуи, запечатленные сзади, на шее, уже точно не облегчают мое положение. Скоро он проснется окончательно, поймет, кого ласкает, извинится и встанет. Даже не думай испортить то, к чему пришел ночью!  
- Ты чудно пахнешь. Просто невероятно, - хриплый голос прямо в ухо. Не стонать. Не ерзать. Пусть проснется. Могу и позже подрочить. Не трогать себя!  
- Гарри, можешь кое-что для меня сделать? - говорит он, слегка вжимаясь в мои ягодицы. О да, Мерлин, как же я этого желаю!  
- Ммм, да, - отвечаю, слегка потягиваясь. Оох, он глубоко стонет и прижимается уже сильнее.  
- Повернись. Хочу тебя видеть, - выдыхает. Что? Боже, дай мне силы. Это все плохо кончится, у меня предчувствие. Это кончится тем, что я ему отсосу, потом он меня вышвырнет и больше никогда не заговорит со мной. Однако, мне интересно, считает ли он, что я в силах ему отказать?

Я медленно поворачиваюсь, позволяя его ладоням скользить по моей спине и крепко прижать меня к груди. Он стонет и опускает руку вниз, вдоль моего бедра, хватает меня под коленом и перебрасывает мою ногу через свое бедро. Дыши. Дыши, не двигайся, не стони, и, Годрик всемогущий! Не вздумай его целовать.

- Ты просто невероятен, - рычит он, рывком притягивая меня за бедра. Ох, *лять. Это *хуительно. Я чувствую, как теряю крупицы самоконтроля. Не смогу долго держаться. Может, надо что-нибудь сказать? Ничего особенно, просто, нужно убедиться, что он осознает свои действия.  
- Сириус, - говорю я твердо, кладя руку ему на грудь, напротив сердца.  
- Гарри, - отвечает он, открывая глаза, смотря прямо на меня с настойчивостью, которую я раньше не замечал. Ох, Мерлин, он правда этого хочет? Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пусть это будет так. Из его глаз уходит животный блеск, они смягчаются. Он замечает, что я колеблюсь, его рука перемещается из-под колена на мою щеку, и большой палец начинает поглаживать мою нижнюю губу.  
- Позволь мне о тебе заботиться. Это все, что я могу тебе дать сейчас,-он умоляет, придвигаясь ближе, пока наши носы не соприкасаются. Мои брови хмурятся в смущении, и опять он ласкает меня нежно, любовно.  
- Сириус, ты же не... - Начинаю я , накрыв его ладонь своей.  
- Я — да, Гарри. Позволь мне быть таким, каким ты заслуживаешь, - просит он, снова прижимается ко мне. Он не знает, НАСКОЛЬКО я хочу его. НАСКОЛЬКО я хочу, чтобы он хотел меня. Гарри. Что ж, могу сказать, что самоконтроль исчез тогда, когда он был нужен мне больше всего. Так что, пусть Сириус чаще повторяет мое имя.  
- Ты и так такой, какого я заслуживаю, - пытаюсь возразить последний раз. Так, на этом все, я сделал это, чтобы убедиться, что он хочет этого так же сильно, как я.  
- Нет, но я могу стать таким, если позволишь, - настаивает он, прижимаясь ко мне в третий раз. В этот раз я издаю стон, отчаянный стон. Я чувствую, что киваю, и я рад, что тело взяло верх, когда разум оставил меня.  
Он улыбается, так сладко, и его рот накрывает мой. О да! Вот оно! Его губы торопливо касаются моих, и это — непередаваемо. Так мягко, так резко, так сладко, так отчаянно, что я забываю дышать. Он отстраняется через какое-то время, наши лбы соприкасаются.

- Я хочу показать тебе, насколько сильно люблю, - шепчет он прямо в мои губы.  
- Даа, - стоном вырывается у меня. Он усмехается и целует меня снова, опрокидывая меня на спину, накрывает меня своим телом. Его рука соскальзывает вниз, мягко проходится по ребрам, очерчивает тазовые косточки, ныряет в мои штаны, прежде чем сжать мою ставшую болезненной эрекцию.  
- Я знаю, чего ты хочешь, любовь моя, расслабься, - успокаивает он меня, проводя рукой по моему напрягшемуся прессу. Да, тебе надо расслабиться и дышать. Может, если ты будешь себя хорошо вести, он позволит тебе отсосать его член. Я кое-как справляюсь со своими напряженными сухожилиями, беспомощно падая на матрас.  
Он опять склоняется над прикроватной тумбочкой, глубоко сосредоточившись, роется в ящиках. Победно улыбаясь возвращается с небольшим тюбиком. Я провожу рукой по его плечу, нежно улыбаясь. Он вновь накрывает мои губы своими, возможно, чтобы отвлечь, и кладет тюбик рядом, на кровать.

Я очерчиваю языком его нижнюю губу, теряя рассудок от того, что наконец могу его трогать. Он слегка размыкает губы, и воспользовавшись моментом, скользит языком навстречу моему. Он кружит, дразнит и танцует у меня во рту, наполняя меня своим вкусом. Не разрывая поцелуй, он ощупывает простыню сбоку и берет тюбик в руку. Отстраняясь, он подносит тюбик к моим глазам, перебирая его пальцами.  
- Хочу тебя трахнуть, можно? - произносит он, дыхание слегка сбито. Ох, *лять, да, это даже лучше моих фантазий.  
- Боги, да, - хнычу в ответ, притягиваю его в яростном поцелуе. Он опять усмехается и отстраняется. Я хмурюсь и пытаюсь вернуть его.  
- Гарри, что самое большое из того, что в тебе было? Мне нужно знать, чтобы не повредить тебя, - хрипло говорит он.  
- Пальцы, три пальца, - я задыхаюсь, извиваясь под ним.  
- Чьи пальцы? - рычит он, пригвождая меня к кровати, схватив за бедро.  
- Мои, только мои, - торопливо отвечаю ему. Его губы кривятся в усмешке, и он вознаграждает меня сладким поцелуем.  
- Нет, любовь моя, теперь будут мои, - рычит опять, скользя рукой вниз, чтобы накрыть мой все еще скрытый одеждой член.  
- Конечно, твои, - соглашаюсь я. Уверен, что согласился бы со всем, что он бы ни сказал.  
Он рычит в ответ, тянется к тумбочке, хватая палочку. По ее взмаху наша одежда исчезает, и я хнычу в ответ. Опять усмехаясь он прижимается ко мне всем своим весом, позволяя мне почувствовать, как у него стоит, когда наши пенисы трутся друг о друга. Это так *хуительно возбуждает.

Он опять берет тюбик, в этот раз смазывая его содержимым пальцы. Его пальцы скользят по ложбинке между моими ягодицами, нежно массируют вход. Я хныкаю и умоляю о большем, но он продолжает поглаживать морщинистую кожу, лишь изредка проскальзывая одним пальцем внутрь, продолжая неторопливые прикосновения.

Он целует меня, не прекращая пытки, медленно ласкает мой язык своим, я чувствую его вкус. Это прекрасно - дикое, отчаянное возбуждение, слезы наворачиваются у меня на глаза. Я плотно зажмуриваюсь, чтобы он не увидел, что чего довел своей мучительной лаской. Он прекращает меня трогать, отстраняется, не обращая внимания на протестующий стон.

- Открой глаза, Гарри. Хочу смотреть в них, когда буду тебя трахать, - я моментально распахиваю глаза, как будто от его низкого голоса по мне пробегает электричество. Он ухмыляется, целует и резко вводит уже два пальца. Я кричу в полный голос, его рот заглушает меня. Он нежно вращает и двигает пальцами внутри меня, я не в силах сдерживать беспомощные стоны, всякий раз, как он проходится по простате. Я задыхаюсь, всхлипываю, кусаю и лижу его шею.  
- Сириус, пожалуйста, трахни меня. Я больше не вынесу, - умоляю его прямо в ухо. Он рычит, вытаскивает пальцы, и меня вновь накрывает чувство потери. Он отрывает мою руку от подушки, разжимая судорожную хватку, сует мне тюбик.  
Я тупо моргаю пару секунд, его брови взлетают, я выдавливаю немного геля себе на ладонь, вытаскиваю вторую руку из его волос, растираю любрикант. Сразу же накрываю его член обеими руками, размазываю по всей длине смазку, он стонет и толкается в сомкнутые ладони.  
- Хочу войти в тебя, - бормочет он, приставляя головку к моему входу. Я, черт подери, без понятия, как ЭТО войдет в меня, но я готов на все, лишь бы это случилось.  
- Сириус, - всхлипываю, пытаясь вскинуть бедра ему навстречу.  
- Скажи это, - требует он, медленно обводя головкой мое отверстие.  
- Пожалуйста, - я умоляю.  
- Скажи. Это, - говорит он нетерпеливо.  
- Трахни меня, пожалуйста, - я отчаянно выкрикиваю, мое терпение давно кончилось.  
- Даа, - стонет он, входя в меня медленно, неглубокими толчками. Наверное, проходит вечность, прежде чем его мошонка прижимается к моим ягодицам. Острая, обжигающая боль пронзает меня. Я вздрагиваю, но из меня не вырывается ни звука: если я пожалуюсь, он отстранится. Я ни за что не хочу, чтобы он отстранился. Сириус внутри меня, практически весь. Это самое удивительное чувство в моей жизни.  
- Скажи...когда станет хорошо, - выдыхает он сквозь сжатые зубы, - *лять, ты такой узкий, такой горячий. Хочу трахать тебя медленно. Хочу, чтобы прочувствовал каждый мой дюйм, - бормочет он, опираясь на локти и переплетая наши пальцы.

Я издаю стон, невольно выгибаясь, и в этот момент его член проезжает по ТОМУ САМОМУ МЕСТУ и, *лять! Он слегка меняет положение бедер, не выходя из меня ни на дюйм. Просто скользит своими бедрами по моим, я чувствую, как он медленно трет мою простату.

- Да, теперь хорошо. Чертовски хорошо, - запинаюсь я, дергаясь под ним. Он медленно выходит и неторопливо подается обратно. Он был прав, я чувствую каждый дюйм его плоти, наполняющей меня. Я чувствую скольжение смазки, чувствую его яички, мягко прижимающиеся ко мне, и это восхитительно. Так глубоко, Сириус, так потрясающе.  
- *лять, да! Это так *хуительно, Гарри. Скажи, что тебе это нравится, скажи, что любишь меня, *лять, я хочу, чтобы ты во мне нуждался, - выдыхает он, толкаясь в меня глубже, но не меняет положения.  
- Мне нравится, я люблю тебя, пожалуйста, не останавливайся, - я умоляю его, подаваясь бедрами навстречу.  
- Даа, Гарри, люблю тебя, ты только мой, ничей больше. Мой, - рычит он.  
- Твой, твой навсегда, - соглашаюсь с ним, чувствуя где-то в позвоночнике растущее напряжение.  
- Кончи для меня Гарри, кончи вот так, насаженный на мой член. Сейчас, Гарри. *бать, прямо сейчас, - требует он, с силой вколачиваясь в меня.  
Не могу сдерживаться, не хочу. Меня накрывает оргазм невероятной, неожиданной силы, меня всего трясет от облегчения. Я выкрикиваю его имя, выгибаюсь и сжимаю его пальцы в своих.  
- Гарри! - вырывается у него, он изливается внутри меня, наполняя теплым семенем.

Мы дрожим, прижавшись друг к другу, дыхание сбилось. Он нежно целует меня, переплетая наши языки, со вздохом выходит из меня. Затем он переворачивает нас, откидываясь на спину, я же лежу поперек его груди. Он вновь целует мои волосы.  
- Люблю тебя, - шепчет он, пропуская мои пряди между пальцами.  
- И я тебя, - отвечаю, прильнув к нему.

Первый раз моя потребность удовлетворена, и она не мешает мне заснуть.


End file.
